


Hallowed Hearts

by 372259



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Arts, F/M, Revenge, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/372259/pseuds/372259
Summary: He terrifies her.And yet, he is the closest thing she has to a friend./---\ "They say it's addictive, the Dark Arts" /---\Rickon x Shireen. Rickeen.Gendry X Arya. Gendrya.Dark Drabble. Hogwarts AU.(Potentially part of a collection of Hogwarts AU series with gendrya and rickeen)**Re-did chapter 1 on Aug 14 10PM EST!**





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**AUTHOR:** 372259

**STORY TITLE**: Hallowed Hearts

**STORY SUMMARY**: He terrifies her. And yet, he is the closest thing she has to a friend... /-\\-/-\ "They say it's addictive, the Dark Arts" /-\\-/-\\... Rickon x Shireen. Rickeen. Dark Drabble. Hogwarts AU. Slytherin. Ravenclaw.

**PAIRINGS: **Rickon x Shireen (Rickeen). Potentially some Gendrya in follow up chapters.

**DISCLAIMER:** Recognizable characters, plots, and settings are property of GRRM or JKR. I, unfortunately for my crescive student load debts, make no profit off of this. All I get in return is sleep deprivation and anxiety over whether readers will like it enough to review/ hate it enough to flame ;)

* * *

_ **there are two hallows** _

_ **and two hearts** _

_ **in this tale** _

* * *

_ **Rickon, the first Stark in history to not be sorted into Gryffindor** _

_~ he is sorted into slytherin before the hat even touches his head ~_

_ **Shireen Baratheon, the brightest witch of her generation** _

_~ she is sorted into ravenclaw, but only after the longest hat stall in decades ~_

* * *

He terrifies her.

Yet, he is the closest thing she has to a friend.

_Can a jailer be a friend?_

("I am yours and you are mine.")

_She'd rather be a partner than a prisoner, so she says it back. She flinches when the _ _brilliant flame winds its way around her hands like a red-hot wire._

So when he whispers that he can make them powerful, so strong that no one can ever hurt them again, she doesn't run nor hide. She listens and she learns.

("Don't you want to prove them all wrong?")

_But there are some lessons even she cannot stomach._

("Shhh... Shhh... my love. Don't shake so, you know it is necessary. Shhh... Shhh... there, there. That's better. Ready? Good. Now, I'll take care of the bodies, I need you to finish the runes. It works better when their blood is still warm." )

With time, the fear turns into numbness. Then it warps into anticipation.

("Is that smile?")

For all that he scares her, sometimes she scares herself _more._

* * *

His eyes are dark. His smile is darker. His soul is darkness.

("My brother. I miss him most.")

_Bolton. Frey. Lannister. Umber. Karstark. _

It's a list that he hisses into her shoulder every night before he sleeps.

("My sister use to do it, before they took her from me too.")

_Petyr Baelish. Lysa Tully. Baelon Greyjoy._

Every family that wronged his, every family that ever benefited from their deaths.

_The list continues to grow. For every name they strike off, two more take it's place._

* * *

_She grabs his wand arm, which points towards a cowering little boy. '_ _He's a child, barely a first-year. He's too young to have participated in the Red Wedding.'_

("He's a Frey. Guilty by birth. I want all their lines extinct, like they tried to do to mine.")

She impulsively attempts to stop him when he turns his back to her, and that's not the first time he triggers the vow.

_She screams. It starts in her arm and it doesn't stop until she is panting on the floor, spittle dribbling down her cheek and aftershocks shaking her body._

("Don't _ever_ question me again.")

He makes her do it with a coldness in his gaze. It's the first (and not last) time she feels a piece of her die with the enemy.

_Enemy?_

* * *

She is a light that dims with every spell.

_They say it's addictive, the Dark Arts._

("_Crucio, Imperio, Avada Kedavra_; they're easy to trace. Besides, they show a lack of... creativity.") 

Rickon teaches her how to turn good things dark. 

_Wingardium Leviosa_ to a person over a mountain ridge (up, down, partial drop, up, down, crack that arm, up up, down down, up, down, _drop_. Silence.) 

("She left her sister to die so she might bed a man. Her death was like her loyalty to her family, a flighty thing.")

_Aguamenti _to create a ball around an enemy's head. She watches the old man clutch his wrinkled throat as he drowns. She stands right next to him as the light leaves his desperate eyes.

("_What is dead may never die._ Such stupid family words. Anything can die.")

_Engorgio _on each part of an immobile (but conscious) mockingbird. It's a drawn out, painful thing. 

("A death to match his ambitions.") 

* * *

It starts when his family is killed.

_A series of 'tragic accidents.'_

It ends when he avenges them.

("Did you know that your father cast the spell that killed my brother?")

* * *

In the epilogue, there is no happily ever after.

Just a grey-eyed boy missing a heart, and a grey-cheeked girl who stole the broken stuttering thing from his chest, and took it to her grave.

* * *

In the sequel that wasn't written, the master of one Hallow spends his life searching for a second.

* * *

.x.X.x.

* * *

_ **Shireen, the first Baratheon in history to hold the elder wand** _

* * *

.x.X.x.

* * *

_~ He is searching for a warm soul, but he will find a stone heart ~_

* * *

In case that was beyond confusing, basically:

\- Rickon's entire family is killed before he attends to Hogwarts. Is thinking about revenge for a long time, and his ambitiousness puts him into Slytherin.

\- He plots saw-like ends for each of the people who betrayed his family. He recruits Shireen to help him because she is incredibly gifted, all while knowing that one day she will be on his list (because of Stannis is the one got the Red Witch to cast the spell that led to Robb's death)

\- They marry with an unbreakable vow.

\- They go all avenger and slay all the people responsible for the Stark's deaths

\- One of the ways they do so is getting their hands on the elder wand

\- He kills her to finish avenging his family, gaining ownership of the elder wand

\- His obsession for vengeance complete, his next obsession is reviving Shireen

\- He spends the rest of his life looking for the resurrection stone to bring her back to life

\- Even if he does find her, resurrected, she will not be the same (think Lady Stoneheart). I kind of added this last part in the very end. it felt too depressing to leave it with him just searching forever :P

* * *

This was a drabble I wrote at 1AM. I'm thinking of doing a Hogwarts AU with gendrya and rickeen. Yay or nay? Either like a series of one shots with them in different houses each time, or a continuous one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'How can you care for someone so poisonous?'

****Re-did chapter 1 on Aug 14 10PM EST****

* * *

**Arya and Gendry**

**(continuation from Chapter 1's AU)**

* * *

Gendry shivers.

He _hates _the Forbidden Forest.

But he didn't exactly receive an invitation he could refuse, did he? Gendry thinks bitterly, as he recalls the letter/ threat/ warning that he found crammed into his 7th year Herbology textbook after dinner.

Gendry's grip on his wand tightens.

"I'm glad you came."

He jumps at _her_ voice.

For a moment, Gendry is too afraid to turn around. It must be his mind playing tricks on him, or perhaps it's just the spectres rumoured to sift between the weirwoods, or mayhaps even just an echo of a girl-from-the-past that reverberated along the howling winds.

He turns.

_She was dead._

He mourned her, and yet here she is, a witch but not a ghost.

He understands.

_She was never dead._

It is a terrible realization, because that can only mean-

"You _lied_!" He accuses, with such a fury that he feels the magic thrumming through his veins, electric shimmers sparking out the bottom of his wand.

It's still pointed at her, because "how _could _you!?" He hates that his words sound more wounded than angry.

_It takes an especially cruel person to fake her own death. And by the gods, does she know the path she sent Rickon Stark on? The boy who rules Slytherin with a feral smirk and malicious gaze. The boy who haunts the Restricted Section, who unsettles even their professors. The boy who spends too much time around Gendry's sweet little half-cousin, despite Gendry's best attempts to pull her away._

_"Your Starks may have left you and Uncle Robert, but mine won't leave me. He _ _ **loves** _ _ me." Shireen had asserted when Gendry's prefect rounds had discovered the Slytherin, with a tongue down her throat and hand up her skirt, in an unused classroom._

_(They wed, Gendry knows now. When he sensed the concealment charm over her arm the other day, he suspected a bruise. Instead he uncovered an ancient mark wrapped around her wrist. It sent chills through his spine. Rickon had coerced her into the old pureblood ways, and now there was no way to ever save Shireen from the last Stark's hold.)_

Only not truly the last, he thinks, as he stares at the not-dead Stark girl leaning beside the screaming face of a heart tree.

_"You can't tell anyone." Shireen had begged. "Please, Gendry. If Rickon even suspects that you know, he'll... he'll..." She had drifted off after that, well aware that they both knew what the Slytherin was capable of getting away with._

_'How can you care for someone so poisonous?' He had disbelievingly hissed to his cousin._

Looking upon Arya Stark now, Gendry understands.

_Perhaps Baratheon blood is cursed,_ thinks a resigned Gendry as he slowly lowers his wand.

She offers him a small smile, and Gendry's heart stutters.

_We're fated to chase wolves to our graves._

* * *

**I'm thinking of doing a fluffier Hogwarts AU next chapter, LOL. ** **That's probably it for this darker version of the AU. ** **Maybe like a Hufflepuff Gendry and a Gryffindor Arya meeting on the train next time? Would you guys rather see an Arya and Gendry meeting or Rickon and Shireen meeting?**


End file.
